


Those Darn Abs!

by Martinchan



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Minor Aimoto Rinku/Akashi Maho, Rare Pairings, Self-Esteem Issues, abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinchan/pseuds/Martinchan
Summary: Muni's been lost in thought a lot recently and it's all because of one girl. Muni already knew this girl was an amazing VJ, dancer and singer, but now it turns out she's fit as hell too! How is that fair!?
Relationships: Ohnaruto Muni/Sasago Jennifer Yuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Those Darn Abs!

On a nice sunny afternoon, with school and practice now complete, the members of Happy Around gathered at their usual café for some afternoon snacks and coffee. Rinku was busy dominating the conversation, as usual, blabbering on about how excited she was for their next performance; making it easy for Muni to slowly drift away, forget about her food, and be lost in her thoughts.

Usually when Muni was fixating on something in particular like this it was either about her art, snacks or video games but recently there was something new that plagued her mind; more specifically **someone**.

Muni simply couldn’t get Sasago Jennifer Yuka, Peaky P-key’s VJ, out of her head. Muni always had a certain appreciation for Yuka; she was obviously gorgeous but Muni really admired Yuka for her art and skills. Not just that but how bold Yuka could be about displaying her talents. Yuka never hid behind a pseudonym, she wouldn’t hide away from criticism, and she was never afraid to show it off to a crowd. Add on the fact that she was a superb singer and dancer and it was obvious Yuka was everything Muni wished she could be.

Muni would tell herself how great she was every time she posted a new piece online but then she’d go to school the next day, see Yuka, and only be reminded of her own shortcomings. Muni tried not to hold it against Yuka though, the VJ clearly worked hard for everything she achieved which lead Muni to the newest Yuka based thought that popped into her head almost every night these days. Those Abs. Rinku had mentioned how shredded Yuka was and after learning she posts a lot of pictures online Muni couldn’t help but take a peek.

Muni tried not to fixate on others’ physical appearances; she appreciated beauty, as any great artist would, but she’d rather focus on inner beauty. Rinku’s cheerfulness, Rei’s gentleness, Maho’s kindness, those were why liked her friends, not their good looks.

Muni was thankful she was, in her own words, incredibly beautiful as well extremely talented, friendly and humble. Though, like with most things recently, when she thought of Yuka she couldn’t help but compare and consider herself coming up short. Muni began yelling to herself in her head.

_So not only is she beautiful, talented and her work is loved by everyone in school… now I find out she has those… those… **insane** abs! How is that fair!?_

“Muni-chan! Muni-chan!” Rinku called cheerfully, “How’s the art going? Got an idea for what you’ll do for our new song?”

“Abs…” Muni muttered absentmindedly.

The other three girls looked to each other confusedly before turning back to Muni, “Did you say… abs?” Maho asked.

Muni snapped out of her stupor and tried to catch up to what she had said, “Hmmm? What?”

Rei smiled, “It’s certainly different… but I can see how that could work!”

“How the hell could that work!?” Maho half yelled, “We’re not making a workout video!”

“Maybe we could though!” Rinku’s eyes sparkled, “We could ask Yuka-chan for advice!”

“Why bring her up!? I wasn’t even thinking about her! Geez!” Muni yelled. The others fell silent; staring at Muni once again. “I-I mean, we shouldn’t bother her. Besides I didn’t really mean ‘abs’ it was just a slip of the tongue.”

Rinku tilted her head in confusion, “You slipped your tongue on Yuka-chan’s abs?”

Muni face went beet red, “NO! Why would even say that? You’re so dumb sometimes!”

“Ok let’s just calm down,” Maho said soothingly, “Muni, if you didn’t mean ‘abs’ what did you mean?”

Muni began racking her brain trying to find something that would be believable, “I said… cr… crabs…”

Maho raised an eyebrow suspiciously, “Crabs?”

“W-well not literally crabs!” Muni said defensively, “I mean like… an aquatic theme.”

Maho narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her chin; she was silent for a moment before finally giving her reply, “That’s… actually brilliant!”

“R-Really?” Muni asked in disbelief.

“Yeah! Deep calming blues, very wavy and beautiful, that’ll work well,” Maho smiled, “Nice one, Muni, I’m looking forward to when it’s done!”

“Cool well… I’m gonna get back to my food then…” Muni looked down to her half eaten pancakes and started picking at them.

Conversation picked up again and Muni’s mind wondered back to her thoughts as she played with her food.

_I wonder what her abs would look like covered in maple syrup…_

As soon as Muni realised what she just thought her face began burning red and she covered it in embarrassment. Muni hoped she managed to hide her gay panic from the others but one member had been silently watching her the whole time and decided to confront Muni once the others were gone.

* * *

“See ya tomorrow!” Rinku enthusiastically waved as the girls left the café; Maho, who started walking alongside Rinku, gave a more subdued wave before the pair turned away to make their leave. Rinku threw an arm around Maho as they walked; almost making the other girl trip over.

Muni observed the pair closely.

_Hmmm, where are they going together? I don’t recall those two living particularly close together… Maho better know she needs my permission before she tries anything… well whatever. After today I just want to go home and not think about… her._

It was only now Muni realised she was not alone; Rei was still standing beside her and staring with great intensity.

“Got something to say?” Muni questioned her.

Rei’s lips tightened for a moment; she had gotten much closer to Muni and the others recently but was still unsure how to bring up anything that might be considered a personal subject. “Muni-san, I wanted to ask… are you perhaps… in trouble?”

“Huh?” Muni gave her a slightly bewildered look. The eyes and mouth slightly open look she gives when she thinks one of her friends are about to, or currently are, doing something dumb.

“I m-might have phrased that wrong…” Rei nervously played with her fingers, “What I mean to say is… is there something on your mind? Earlier you seemed to be… not-present.”

“Oh that…” Muni looked away; refusing to make eye contact. “It’s nothing really just something I’ve had on my mind recently. You don’t need to worry.”

Rei clasped her hands together in prayer, “Please, Muni-san, if it troubles you enough to make you babble idiotically then it must be bad! I request you ask for my assistance and allow me to be a good friend!”

“Geez, there’s no need to overreact! Also thanks for basically calling me an idiot.” As Muni saw Rei continue to hold her position she knew she wouldn’t be able to dissuade Rei. Muni let out a small sigh and reluctantly started to explain, “Well you see… there’s this girl I’ve been thinking about recently…”

“O-Oh my!” Rei covered her mouth as cheeks began tinting red, “I understand. Firstly I want you to know these feelings are perfectly normal and your parents and friends will continue to love you. In fact, I’m relatively sure all of Happy Around is gay, so there’s no need to worry!”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, REI!” Muni screamed; she glanced around, realising passers-by were staring, and shrank down a little in embarrassment. “At least I don’t think that’s what this is about…”

“So what is the issue?” Rei asked, “Was this person mean to you?”

“No, nothing like that…” Muni gently shook her head, “It’s like… they do everything I do but a little… better.”

“You’re… jealous? You!?” Rei’s eyes went wide in surprise.

Muni didn’t particularly appreciate Rei’s tone; as if Muni was so self-centred she couldn’t possibly be jealous of someone else.

“I’ve got an idea! Why don’t you just go talk to this person?” Rei offered, “I’m sure getting to them more personally will make you feel much better!”

“I get what you’re saying,” Muni smirked devilishly, “All I need to do is find some kind of major flaw of hers then I’ll be able to see just how much better I am!”

“That’s not exactly what I-”

“Thanks, Rei,” Muni completely ignored Rei’s attempts to correct her, “Tomorrow I’ll spy on her at school and wait until she screws up, it’s perfect! HA HA!”

“Oh dear…”

* * *

The next day went by quickly for Muni; she was far too focused on her mission to bother devoting energy to her school work. When the bell chimed to signal break time Muni grabbed her bag and briskly made her way out of the classroom before any of the other students. She walked to one of the courtyards on the outer ends of the school; Muni had come to understand from Rinku that Yuka would either spend lunch in the cafeteria with Peaky P-key, which was unideal for Muni to sneak up on her, or by herself outside. Fortunately for Muni, not only was Yuka out there without her friends, but there were no other students around at all.

Yuka idly flicked through photos on her phone with a small smile on her face; leaving her lunch sitting neatly on the seat beside her.

Muni crept up to one of the small trees that decorated the yard near Yuka’s position. She leaned around her cover and stared at Yuka intently.

_Now all I have to do is watch her dumb pretty face and I’ll definitely be able to find her flaw! Wait, did I just call her pretty? Dammit! Stop thinking that Muni!_

“Ohnaruto-san?” Muni almost screamed as Yuka seemed to just appear in front of her. Somehow Muni had gotten so distracted **thinking** about Yuka she hadn’t actually been paying attention to what the girl was doing.

“Oh, h-hey, Sasago-san!” Muni tried to put up a brave front despite shaking nervously, “Fancy seeing you here, what a coincidence!”

“I don’t think it’s much of a coincidence when you’re stalking me from a behind a tree!” Yuka laughed.

Muni became overwhelmingly flustered; feeling like a kid who was caught with their hand in a cookie jar. “W-Well whatever! I’ll just be going then!”

Muni tried to walk away but found herself caught on something; she looked down to see Yuka had grabbed her hand and her blush started to rise all the way up her face.

“Hold on, you probably wanted to talk to me, right?” Yuka asked, “Well come on, I’m all ears!” She pulled Muni along with her; forcing the smaller girl to join her back on the seat. “So, what’s up?”

Muni thought about coming up with some kind of lie but there was something about Yuka’s presence which put her at ease. Muni noticed Yuka still held her hand; gently stroking the back of it with her thumb.

Muni looked Yuka dead in the eyes; feeling a sudden urge of determination, “Why do you get be so perfect!?”

Yuka blinked a few times; processing Muni’s words, “E-Excuse me?”

“You heard me!” Muni spat, “You’re a great VJ, a great singer, a great dancer, you’re beautiful and popular and everybody loves you!”

Yuka was positively stunned; each complement making her redden more and more, “I… I… You really see me like that? I had no idea you even thought about me…”

“How could I not? You were already amazing and then I found out you have those sexy abs to top it all off!” Muni slumped over in lament, “It’s not fair… I work my butt off and nobody cares… you’re just… better…”

“Ohnaruto-san…” Yuka whispered. They sat silently for a moment; neither sure how to continue. Yuka may not have known how to respond to all of Muni’s praise but there was one important thing she knew she had to say. Yuka gave Muni’s hand a comforting squeeze, “I… don’t think you should compare yourself to me…”

“Because you’re better, right?” Muni groaned; her gaze still turned to the ground.

“That’s not at all what I mean!” Yuka said defiantly, “Look… the second you start comparing yourself to **anyone** you’re only going to see your faults and not what makes you special. Trust me I’ve been there.”

Yuka reached out with her free hand and cupped Muni’s chin; bringing it up so their eyes met, “Ohnaruto-san, I think you’re just as amazing and capable as me! I’ve seen Happy Around’s shows, you’re awesome! Cute dancing, nice singing, the whole package! So stop all this silly comparison stuff and get to be being the usual cocky Ohnaruto-san I like to see!”

“You’re just trying to make me feel better…” Muni mumbled.

“No, I really do admire you!” Yuka leaned in closer; their faces were now only inches apart as a sultry grin made it’s way up Yuka’s face, “And you know, if you think **I’m** pretty you should try looking in a mirror sometime.”

The implication of Yuka’s words made Muni even more flustered.

_She… she really thinks I’m pretty…? And she’s so close to me… I could just lean forward a bit and…_

The school’s bell chimed loudly; indicating the end of their lunch break. Yuka groaned, “Ugh, what awful timing! Guess we better go…” Yuka let go of Muni and began shoving her stuff back into her bag.

Muni felt a sudden strange feeling coursing through her; a sense of longing for Yuka’s touch to return. She wanted to have more time with Yuka; they had spent the whole time talking about something that ended up seeming so insignificant and petty now, Muni just wished she would have spent more time getting to know Yuka. Maybe even seeing how close the two could actually get. Muni assumed her chance had slipped by until Yuka spoke up.

“Hey so… are you free after school?”

“Huh? I mean… I guess so…”

“Cool, um…” Yuka suddenly became much more bashful than before; Muni thought it was actually kind of cute. “Do you maybe want to… come round my place? We could talk a bit more… if you wanted to.”

Muni was elated; she quickly hopped out of her seat in excitement, “Yes definitely! I’d love to! If you don’t mind having me over of course.”

“It would be my pleasure!” Yuka smiled, “I’ll meet you by the front gate after school than!”

Yuka started to walk off towards her classroom but paused for a moment, “Oh and, Ohnaruto-san?”

Muni hummed cheerfully in response to show she was listening.

Yuka pulled up the bottom of her shirt slightly, exposing some of her stomach, “Later tonight I’ll give you a closer look at my **sexy abs**!” She finished with a wink; leaving behind a very flustered but excited Muni.

**Author's Note:**

> VJ/VJ, Junk Food Potato/Gym Crazy Girl. With the show now over, let's get some interesting rare pairs going!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this random little fic; if ya did, let me know with the comments and kudos and such!
> 
> Also, what do you think of Muni/Yuka being a thing? (Even if Muni/Rinku is borderline canon with that 12th episode it's still fun to ship other things!) Are there some other rare pairs you think might be fun to explore?
> 
> Hope you had a good read and a good rest of your day!


End file.
